


Everything (ST:TOS) - Poem

by cybel



Series: Star Trek:TOS Zine Poetry [4]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, POV James T. Kirk, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-18 00:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17571191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybel/pseuds/cybel
Summary: The original version of this poem was printed in the ST:TOS slash fanzineDaring Attempt 8 (1987), which was published by Wendy Rathbone and edited by JoAnne. The zine's Fanlore page can be foundhere. Please note that this Fanlore page contains NSFW images.





	Everything (ST:TOS) - Poem

**Author's Note:**

> The original version of this poem was printed in the ST:TOS slash fanzine _Daring Attempt 8 (1987)_ , which was published by Wendy Rathbone and edited by JoAnne. The zine's Fanlore page can be found [here](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Daring_Attempt). Please note that this Fanlore page contains NSFW images.

We lie against one another, bodies slick with love and sweat,  
gasping in the joy of completion, never wanting to let go—  
and I remember how it was, before.  


Were you as frightened as I was, beloved,  
when finally we stood face to face,  
all obstacles overcome except for the fear?  


It was not the fear of rejection or of loss  
that held me back, or even of the endless  
loneliness that would stretch ahead of me  
if you would not be mine.

No, those terrors I had learned to accept long ago.

Rather it was the greater terror of love itself that kept me mute,  
that froze me in my tracks when my goal seemed finally within reach.  


I didn't want to give you part of myself,  
the convenient part of me I could easily do without.  


I wanted to give you _everything_ ,  
everything I am, everything I would ever be.  


I wanted to be one with you,  
melded mind to mind, body to body, soul to soul,  
two lonely beings become one.  
But most of all I wanted you to want that, too.

Greedy Human, to want everything with you.  
Lucky Human, that you've made that dream come true.


End file.
